Talk:UNC: The Negotiation
This mission only showed up on my third play through - on Insanity, when I was level 59, already in the Ilos system but not yet landed. Since it was new, I dropped Ilos and ran after this guy. First time, I called him a "piece of crap!" and killed everyone...but then couldn't leave. The exit door showed red and wouldn't open. Figured it was a bug, so I reloaded and tried it again...still showed red. Tried it one more time, and one of Liara's "lift" spells shoved somebody up on top of the roof or something - it was showing one last red dot on my HUD that I couldn't get to. Does this mission work? Anyone know why it didn't come up on my first two playthroughs? Anyone know why it wouldn't let me leave after I killed everyone, twice? 67.171.183.208 18:42, 30 December 2007 (UTC)Bootstrap :So that's what the base on Nonuel is for. I found the warlord's base but couldn't enter it, and I never got the mission. Maybe it's exclusive to Insanity or something? Was the fighting particularly difficult? Perhaps there's something hidden in the base that you need to leave. Or it's just a bug... -- Tullis 22:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) same here never got the mission at all on normal. also a mineral i surveyed never got marked on the map (menu map, not the minimap) it's the one near the warlord hideout. the fight with the thresher was way the heck up north halfway in the red and joker kept warning me as i was fighting it. think so maybe the planet needs to be patched... so these things get fixed works on normal mode this mission is available on normal mode, I got it. 24.22.35.60 05:22, 3 February 2008 (UTC) You can access both If you have enough Paragon and Renegade, you can do both missions. I'm pretty sure you have to cheat to get both meters full, though. At least, I did. Also, to get out you have to go upstairs and unlock the exit door. You can access both without cheating if you max out your charm\intimidate in first playthrough and maintain paragon\renegade balance in second playthrough. With a bit of planning you can actually do it in 1 playthrough. You will need to complete nearly all assingments and plot quests though, in other words - advance plot to "pre-Ilos" state (it is possible to complete those two missions after you hi-jack the Normandy). Tip: start with "sole survivor" background. The Same here I'm playing it on Hardcore now, and I did get the Renegade Achievement (so I do have 75% Renegade) but no mission :S Help? Alwintjuh 13:06, 18 July 2008 (UTC) 25 Paragon? Mission worked for me. And, can somebody double-check you get 25 Paragon? The guide says 9. - Skarmory The PG 16:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) What's needed :As the Article Page states, you need 80% paragon which is 263 points or 272 points with the expansion to unlock the quest (see my "Totals needed" at the bottom of the Morality Guide Page) which is why 75% which is roughly 12 boxes on the meter doesn't cut it. Also you will not recieve the quest until you access the Star Map (where Hackett usually contacts you) after you hit 80%. As I am writting this post, I have just Recieved the UNC: Besieged Base Quest but it did not trigger until after I hit 90% (295/306) Paragon. I had alredy Recieved UNC: The Negotiation Quest Earlier but I have not been to the Hades Gamma Cluster since I got it, and therefore obviously have not completed it yet. If, like me you're choosing not to put any character points into Charm or Intimidate and are instead relying soley on the Morality freebies then it may not be possible for you to unlock both until your 3rd or 4th playthrough. :Since I have found ways to get the morality I need (without cheat codes) thanks to my own game notes and the Morality guide I was able to unlock both 4 points of Charm (75% Paragon) and 4 Points of Intimidate (75% Renagade) on Each of my 3 Playthroughs with this character giving me a full 12 points in each which has given me enough dialogue options and quest choices to get Full Paragon Bar +7 points and Full Renagade Bar +10 points before going to Ilos which means by the end of the game I'll have somewhere in the neighborhood of 61 Paragon or 66 Renagade in surplus Morality Points -- Sonevar What's needed part 2 :After running the numbers -Alot- I found, after several Math mistakes that it is -NOT- Posibble to unlock both morality quests with Free Charm/Intimidate points alone on your First Plathrough. Sonevar 06:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Assuming you're not using one of the glitches, otherwise it is. Also, this is inaccurate: ::If you are playing as a Paragon and have already received the UNC: Besieged Base assignment from Admiral Hackett and completed it, you can still visit Nonuel although the entrance to the Warlord's Outpost will remain locked. Otherwise, the assignment will be triggered upon reaching 80% Renegade. At least partially, after all, if I get my Renegade high enough I can complete that mission as well. I just did both and I was a bit confused because I didn't think ti was possible - VaginaRhyma. Dialogue Should we mention how the dialogue from Darius changes depending on your service history and sex? --Cyberweasel89 01:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Journal Entry Just wanted to point out that the second "system" in the journal entry on this page is actually there in the main journal entry in the game, which is the reason for the next to it. Lancer1289 06:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding screenshots I was just wondering if this page really needs screenshots. I find many ME articles don't have screenshots and if it's worth the effort to add one here. Freakium 18:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It unlocks when you have 80% renegrade or 90% renegrade if you already have 90% paragon. Peaceful solution The walkthrough states that any other option than the topmost one will result in a fight; would this hold up to a certain point in the dialogue? Because when Darius has set the terms, mentioning that he will require refining equipment to produce red sand, the middle dialog option ("No, you will not.") will result in him raging for a while, but next you are allowed the option to "concede" that he is right after all. If you do that, the outcome and the Paragon points awarded are the same as if you had agreed immediately ("Agreed."). Elseweyr (talk) 05:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :It would be appropriate to clarify that as well in the article, if you want to. Cattlesquat (talk) 18:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::It was already edited by Lancer1289--seemingly in response to this section--but it wasn't actually the dialog option I was referring to, so I'll edit the page according to my post above. Elseweyr (talk) 19:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Your changes look good to me - thanks for helping. Cattlesquat (talk) 14:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Um someone want to explain when I edited this page? The last edit that I made on this page according to the history is over a year ago. So when did i do this? Lancer1289 (talk) 14:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I meant Temporaryeditor78! My bad, don't know where that came from. Elseweyr (talk) 18:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC)